Rebirth
by vanillalatte86
Summary: 1-shot,1 time! I own nothing! "Very well, Michael Gerald Butler," Scarlett suggested with a nod. She leaned back into her husband's arms. "I had a horse named Mike when I was a child. I cannot name my son after my horse, my dear," Rhett stated. PLZ R&R!


I have always wanted to do this. This is a fluffy one shot about Rhett and Scarlett. It's set 5 years after Rhett told Scarlett that he didn't give a damn. The couple has reconciled and is having another baby.

-Story has nothing to do with the sequel:_ Scarlett_.

-Based on the Book and Movie.

I am doing this in honor of Margaret Mitchell and her beautiful story. No copy right infringement is intended.

* * *

"Adam Gerald Butler," Scarlett suggested to her husband. She was sitting in her powder room, sipping her tea, and waiting for Prissy to help her bathe.

Before the bath was drawn, Rhett stole a couple of minutes with Scarlett. They were expecting their second child (or third, depending on how one looked at it). This child was like a rebirth for them, a much needed rebirth. They had so tragically lost their first born, and Scarlett has miscarried shortly before that. Rhett wanted to make sure he was involved as much as possible. He wanted to be the happy, doting husband that he always had intended to be.

Scarlett wanted Rhett involved too. He was such a good father to their Bonnie. He was also so good with Wade and Ella, they were only his step-children. She was thankful for Rhett. After their child and Melanie died, Rhett stunned Scarlett when he tried to leave her. After a week to compose herself, Scarlett sent Rhett a large bouquet of flowers that was attached to a Bonnie Blue flag. She did it to let him see that they would always be connected, even though their child was dead. When Rhett saw it, he decided that he wanted to work on his marriage. As a result, Scarlett became a better wife and mother. She was still spoiled and a little selfish, but not with Rhett and the kids. Rhett stopped associating with scandalous company like Belle. The couple worked together to try not to hurt each other and move on.

"Gerald is worthy of approval, my dear. You loved your pa so. Adam is very...biblical. We are not, what I would call, biblical people," Rhett stated. He sat down behind wife and put his arms around her swollen belly.

"Very well, Michael Gerald Butler," Scarlett suggested with a nod. She leaned back into her husband's arms.

"I had a horse named Mike when I was a child. I cannot name my son after my horse, my pet," Rhett stated. He stroked his wife's bump a couple of times.

"Theodore?" Scarlett suggested. She was beginning to get agitated.

"Well..." Rhett was about to list his concerns about Theodore when Scarlett's mood changed.

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! You seem content to deny every name that I come up with! Haven't I been more than generous to ask for your opinion? Most men don't have a say on the matter! I named my first three children all alone," Scarlett scolded. She pushed Rhett off of her. Who did he think he was to question_ her _ability to name her own children?

"Scarlett," Rhett chucked and tried to put his arms around her again. Scarlett flinched.

"I named Wade Hampton Hamilton just fine, and Ella Lorena Kennedy..._and_ Eugenie Victoria Butler!" Scarlett emphasized the last name just to show her husband that she was completely competent in naming her children. Then she froze at the mention of Eugenie Victoria Butler.

Rhett, who had a huge grin on his face while Scarlett was yelling at him, became serious when hearing his late daughter's name.

"Oh Rhett," Scarlett's voice became shaky. Before she knew what was happening, her mood changed again and she broke down into tears.

"Darling," Rhett soothed. They avoided speaking of Bonnie since the accident. Although it had been five years, they still weren't ready to discuss the incident. Rhett was in no humor to see his pregnant wife cry. He held her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. "There now. Lets stop your crying. We will have to face this someday, but not right now."

Scarlett nodded and let her husband wipe her tears with his handkerchief.

"You did pick her nick name. Bonnie Blue for her beautiful blue eyes," Scarlett sniffled.

The married couple was silent for a moment.

"If it's a boy, we can name him Gerald Langston Butler after his grandfathers. If it's a girl, we can name her Ellen Eleanor Butler after her grandmothers. Would that suit you, my pet?" Rhett asked. He nuzzled Scarlett's neck.

Scarlett nodded in contentment.

~RS~RS~RS~RS~

A few months later...

Scarlett was delivering. Rhett was in the sitting room pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself.

"Uncle Rhett, please," An adolescent Wade stated to his step-father. "Mother will be fine."

"I have complete faith in Dr. Meade's ability to deliver babies. I cannot seem to convince my nerves." Rhett explained to his step-son.

"Mr. Rhett, Mr. Wade," Prissy called. "Dr. Meade says you can go in now."

Rhett ran towards the bedroom as fast as he could.

"Prissy, what is it? A boy or a girl?" Wade asked.

"Go see," Prissy said with a large grin on her face.

Wade ran after his step-father towards his mother's room.

Rhett entered the room with Wade close behind him. There, he saw Ella smiling at him with a baby in her arms. Mammy had her back to him. She looked as if she was tending to Scarlett.

"Uncle Rhett, you have a new daughter," Ella announced proudly as she bounced her new baby sister.

Scarlett had a sneaky smirk on her face.

Rhett smiled from ear to ear. He was about to express his happiness when Mammy turned.

"And a new son," Mammy stated. She revealed the baby in her arms.

Rhett's jaw dropped and Wade started laughing from behind.

"Miss Scarlett, young Mr. Gerald wants you now. Miss Ella, give Miss Ellen to Mr. Rhett. Mr. Wade and Miss Ella, let your parents be with the babies for now. We can visit later," Mammy instructed. She gave baby Gerald to Scarlett. Ella gave little Ellen to her step-father, who was still in awe. Then mammy grabbed the hands of Scarlett's adolescent children. "Come on. Mammy will make y'all hot cocoa."

Once alone, Rhett sat on the bed next to Scarlett with Ellen in his arms. Scarlett had her finger in Gerald's mouth.

"This is not what I had expected. Two at once, my dear?" Rhett chuckled. He kissed the top of Ellen's head. Then, very softly, he brushed a finger over Gerald's head.

"I could scarcely believe it myself," Scarlett giggled to herself. As Gerald slipped into baby slumber, Scarlett turned her attention to her new daughter. She gently caressed the baby's cheek with her finger.

"My parents would have been so honored that we named our babies after them. I wish they were here for this," Scarlett said bitter-sweetly.

"They know, Darling. They know that they have two new grandchildren that are named for them. They can't be here now. We need them in heaven to look after Bonnie," Rhett sighed. He almost cried after hearing his own words.

"That is the most beautiful thing you could have said," Scarlett spoke softly as tears fell down her cheeks.

Rhett nuzzled closer to Scarlett as their new babies slept in their arms. This was truly their rebirth.

* * *

Thoughts?

I probably won't ever write another GWTW fic. Margaret Mitchell's work is just so untouchable for me. I must admit, this was a lot of fun for me.

Please review!


End file.
